The Aura is Strong in This One
by The Conquerors
Summary: Ash knew he could use the aura but he choose to continue as a trainer instead. That is until he meets a few people that help him unlock his true potentil and become an aura guardian or as they call it jedi and help save the galaxy.
1. A long time ago, far, far away

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars or pokemon, but if I did that would be awesome**

**Well anyway this idea for a cross over has been around in my head for a long time and recently it's been bugging me. Any way this is not the main plot of the force unleashed with Ash thrown in. It follows closely to it but there are special twist thrown in and extras and it spans the entire original triolgy. **

**(Epic star wars theme should play)**

_It is a dark time for the galaxy. The evil sith lords Darth Sidious and Darth Vader have purged all of the jedi in the galaxy and replaced the republic with the evil Galactic Empire. The few remaining survivors of the Jedi order have been killed by Darth Vader's secret apprentice and assassin Starkiller. Now that they have been killed Vader tells his apprentice to round up the emperor's enemies in hopes of using them to over throw the emperor and to take over the galaxy for himself. After liberating Kashyyyk, Starkiller now with the druken clone war veteran jedi master Rham Kota, his holodroid friend Proxy, and his loyal pilot Juno Eclipse continue to search the galaxy for the Emperor's enemies unaware of the young boy that they'll meet and how he will change the fate of the galaxy..._

**(Epic star wars theme should fade out)**

The Rouge Shadow appeared out of hyper space escaping from the planet Kashyyyk to empty space. Inside Starkiller sat next to his pilot juno. He had his arms crossed and had a solem look on his face (like always.)

"Juno?" Starkiller asked suddenly and with concern.

"It's okay where light years away from Kashyyyk and the imperial forces." She said trying to comfort him. Starkiller looked down at his lap and thought if he was doing the right thing. He was fighting against the empire to eventualy help it and join it but all the acts the empire was doing didn't seem right to Starkiller. Wookiees and other species were being enslaved, and tortured to serve the empire for their brute strength to build massive war machines, or just because the imperials felt like it.

The Emperor controlled planets by force by terror allowing him and his governors to use billions of soldiers, tanks, and star ships to terrorize the native people to maintain so called "order". All he could hope for was that his master was right and things would be different when Vader ruled

"How are you doing back there general?" Starkiller asked his drunken jedi mentor. The man in question let out a low grumble.

"Uuuuhhh. I'm fine just...pass me another drink." Kota then passed out and his head fell on the table.

"We can't keep giving him these drinks. He's the only jedi we have and maybe the only one still alive." Starkiller then sat cross legged and began to meditate.

"W-Wait I sense something!" Kota announced as his previous drunken head shot up. Starkiller snapped out of his meditation with a surprised look at hearing this message from Kota. The general though drunk was still very powerful in the force and he might have actually picked up something useful. Starkiller quickly got out of his chair and turned to face Kota.

"What is it general?" Rham Kota looked at Starkiller (even though he was blind) and meade a serious face of a jedi master and not of his usual drunk self.

"I sense a signal in the force. It's weak yet strong, like it's a powerful jedi that's far away in a distant star system."

"If it is a jedi they could be used as an additional ally to help defeat the empire." Starkiller said in a monotone voice.

"Agreed! Now the only problem is trying to find them."

"Let me figure that out." Starkiller sat down in the middle of the Rouge Shadow and assumed the meditation postion again. He concentrated hard trying to find the location of the signal. Juno, Proxy, and Kota all looked at not knowing what to expect. Starkiller opend his eyes again and stood up.

"Go to coordinates 68,34,72."

"But those coordinates are in the unkown regions*****" Juno replied a bit worried but still remaining her calmness.

"I know, but if there's any hope to find a jedi there powerful enough to help us take down the emperor, we have to take that risk." Juno nodded her head and sat in the pilots seat.

"Setting coordinates to unkown destination." She said while pushing the various buttons to start the hyper-drive. Starkiller sat next to her in the co-pilot seat as Proxy sat behind them and Kota went back down at his table to drink more alcoholic beverages for his serious time was over.

Juno finished pressing the buttons and resumed control of the ship. The Rouge Shadow started making a low rumbling sound before the stars around it started to look like white streaks until they entered the familar blue tunnel of hyper space going towards the strange signal.

* * *

><p>"Ash Ketchum slow down!" Shouted Dawn at her overly energetic friend.<p>

"Come on guys try to keep up." Ash called back to his friends who finally caught up to him and were now panting heavily leaning on their knees for support.

"Ash, we know...you're excited...about this battle tournument...but can't you slow...down a little." Brock said while panting.

"Sorry guys." Ash said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. Ash recently heard that a pokemon battle tornument was taking place in the nearby town and being him he had to compete in it to strengthen his pokemon as well as practice to compete in the sinnoh league. Ash and his friends then continued to run into the town.

* * *

><p>The Rouge as it did before appeared out of hyper-space which to a normal person looked like it came out of no where. They were now officially in the unkown regions the part of the galaxy that have yet to be explored or those who have explored it never returned. The planet that Starkiller's meditation led them to looked almost like Naboo except for the difference in the shape of the continents and oceans.<p>

"Juno take us down."

"Right!" The pilot flew the ship down to the planet to try to find a place to land.

"Proxy do you have any infromation on this planet?" The holo droid sat up and had a blank look on his face as he scanned his memory banks.

"I'm sorry master but there's no imperial data on this planet it's to far out of reach for the empire to have got to it."

"Then that would be the perfect place for a jedi in exile to hide." Starkiller whispered to himself.

"Juno anything else?"

"The scanners are picking up humanoid life forms on the planet but...also some other strange life forms."

"Strange life forms?"

"Yes the computer can't quite pick up what they are. They might be dangerous! "

"Great." Starkiller sarcastically remarked. Juno landed the ship out side the woods of the town they were nearest to. Starkiller wore an outfit that looked like civilan clothing so he wouldn't attract attention but was really armor that could protect him from blaster fire and other dangerous things found on his many missons. Juno unlocked the ramp to leave the ship and it fell to the ground with a hiss from the hydraulics. As Starkiller was about to leave his trsuted droid gave him some wise words of advice.

"Master! Be carefull and try not to die."

"Thanks Proxy!"

* * *

><p><strong>* Explanation time and fun star wars trivia. The Unkown regions are the parts of the galaxy that have not been explored at all and as such have no maps to them and are avoided. They are the planets left out of the galaxy with no hyper-space trade routes and the planets that didn't know about or aknowledge the galactic goverment which is the reason I found the pokemon planet to fit in this area of the galaxy.<strong>

**Also as a little fun fact according to this sory Ash was born in 13 BBY. In the star was galaxy they don't have B.C and A.D so instead they base their dates on the rebel victory at Yavin against the Death Star. BBY stands for *insert years here* before the battle of Yavin and the opposite ABY stands for *insert years here* after the battle of Yavin. Man I'm such a nerd, and a Star Wars and Pokemon one. Well any there will be action in the next chapter! May the force and aura be with us! Actually did you know that the aura in pokemon was actually inspired by the force from star wars!**


	2. Ominous Shadows

**All right, sorry it took so long for me to update this but my one and only computer broke ( I mean completely full out kind of broken) so I had no way to work on this, but luckily I got a new one! (Even though it took some time) So a moment of silence for the deceased…all right I'm over it, it sucked any way. But that's enough about me and my apology let's get to the Pokemon X Star wars awesomeness!**

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum stood under the archway into the town that held his Pokemon tournament. He waited with his arms crossed and tapped his right foot impatiently waiting for his friends to finally catch up with him. As always he had his trusty partner Pikachu on his shoulder giving a bright smile at the usual go-getter attitude of his trainer.<p>

"How…does…he have this much energy?" Asked a worn out and still panting Dawn leaning on her knees for support.

"Piplup pip pip." Squeaked Piplup sitting on Dawn's head agreeing with her.

"I have no idea." Said a tired out Brock pulling up beside her. As long as he had known Ash, his friend had always been overly energetic and active, but as time went on through their journeys together and this comment said by Dawn he began to really think and question it. Ash always seemed to always have energy to spare even when others who were running the same length had tired out. He was able to bond with almost any Pokemon given enough time and develops strong connections with his own. Even Ash's reflexes seemed heightened than most peoples especially during that aura adventure with

Sir Aaron's Lucario.

Maybe the aura had something to do with it or maybe he was just reading to deeply into something. Either way he decided just to drop it and enjoy the happy-go-lucky attitudes of his friends. Dawn and Brock finally caught up to Ash waiting for them under the arch way.

"What town is this again?" Asked Dawn in between breaths.

"The sign says _Ruiam Town_." Brock said reading from a sign next to the arch. Ash and Dawn walked over to the sign and leaned down to read it with Bock, with Dawn reading out loud for the group.

"_Ruiam Town_- _Working_ to _make the final leap to space possible. In close association with the Mossdeep and Veilstone city space centers see Ruiam space center for details."_

"Really a space center! Can we go?" Dawn shouted excitedly clasping her hands together in front of her while her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"No way, I have to get registered right away for the tournament before it's too late!"

"It's always about your battles isn't it?"

"That's not true. I just don't want to be too late to register!"

"All right you two calm down." Said Brock cutting in between the two to quell the argument. Pikachu sighed with a "Pika" at the usual antics of his human friends when suddenly his ear started twitching bringing his attention to the sky. Pokemon being more attuned to nature than humans can usually sense when something's off. Looking up into the sky Pikachu sensed something very, very wrong as did Piplup who was also looking up at the sky. Staring at the sky Pikachu sensed something, something that wasn't supposed to be there, falling towards the outskirts of the town.

"All right we'll quickly go see the space center for Dawn, and then we'll go to Ash's battle tournament so that everyone's happy okay?" Said Brock quelling the argument.

"Sounds good to me, right Pikachu?" Agreed Ash smiling and asking his yellow companion. At the sound of his trainer's voice Pikachu took his attention away from the distraction in the sky whatever it was and turned to Ash's face and let out a "Pika".

"All right! Then let's go!" Shouted Dawn enthusiastically striking her fist in the air. As the group walked through the arch Pikachu and Piplup pushed the thought of the mysterious falling object out of their minds, and focus on the town that lay ahead of them. Had they been more attentive, and had the humans stayed longer they would have seen, and heard the faint explosion just out side the town.

* * *

><p>A bunch of Pokemon living in their forest habitat just outside Ruiam Town scurried away quickly from the loud boom. A few of the more curious ones such as Sentret, Zigzagoon, and miscellaneous bug types went to the site of the detonation to see the intruder. They stood at the edge of the forest looking onto a billowing column of smoke rising up from the grassy knoll between Ruiam Town and the forest.<p>

When enough smoke cleared from view the Pokemon saw what looked like to them as a new Pokemon, one that fell from the sky and made a sizable crater on its landing. The sleek, black, viper class probe-droid upon hitting the ground activated it's self. Its red protoceptor eye switched on giving of an ominous red glow, as various mechanical tendrils fell from its main body each fitted with an assortment of tools. Using it's built in repulsorlifts; it started to hover out of the crater it made on its impact.

It then shot a thin stream of red light from its red glowing eye scanning the Pokemon, and sending the acquired data back to imperial base. The curious Pokemon now overtaken with fear fled back into their forest, giving loud calls and hollers in warning to the other creatures. The probot, pleased with the information it gathered started hovering over to the nearest sign of civilization to gather information about the planet for imperial intelligence.

* * *

><p>Walking into Ruiam Town, before the group could go to the space center or the battle tournament, their attention was drawn to the statue of a Pokemon directly down the road from the town's main entrance and standing in the town square about two stories tall.<p>

"Hey isn't that-" Dawn began before Ash finished her sentence.

"Deoxys!" The group stared up at the statue of one of the strange entities of their world.

"Impressive isn't it?" Came a feminine voice from behind the group. The group startled turned on their heels to face a woman with a long pony tail and maroon colored hair.

"Yes it is miss, but why have a statue of Deoxys here?" Asked Dawn curiously.

"Here at Ruiam town we take pride in our space center and trying to figure out the mysteries of space. Two of the biggest ones being are we alone, and a more engineeritive one being how to get off this planet in the first place. As you may already know, since you recognized the Pokemon, Deoxys wasn't a Pokemon from here but an alien virus that underwent a mutation once it landed. Learning about this we use Deoxys as our inspiration and hope to find it someday and learn where it came from."

"We?" Questioned Ash.

"Oh, so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Maddy the director of the Ruiam town space center and hostess of the Ruiam Pokemon battle tournament!"

* * *

><p>Five janitors were busily sweeping the back yard of the Ruiam space center. To any normal bystander this would look just like a normal group of law abiding janitors albeit with one being a midget and another being overweight and having a skin condition. However underneath this janitorial disguise was the diabolical, and sinister (at least in their eyes for incompetent might be a better word instead.) Team Rocket.<p>

After checking their surroundings to make there was no one around they huddled into a group to formulate their next plan.

"All right so what's the deal?" James asked Meowth who was more than happy to give one of his infamous boss dreams.

"Alright it goes like this. When no one's looking we sneak in to this advanced research laboratory where they're sure to have all sorts o' high tech whatsamacallits, and doohickeys. Once we snatch a few of 'em we use these new gadgets to capture the twerps  
>Pikachu and give them to da' boss in a two-for-one deal. Once he sees them he'll say to himself: 'Meowth and his friends have been so kind to give me this exceptionally powerful Pikachu and poke stealing contraptions I'm going to make sure their wallets steal an extra pay check'." Meowth broke the fantasy making the entire members smile in agreement to this plan.<p>

"Were dreaming and a scheming, now start believing!" Team Rocket chanted in happiness at thinking about capturing Pikachu and getting a promotion.

"Wobbafett!"

"Mime, mime!"

Suddenly Jessie felt something rub against her back making her turn around and lash out at it.

"Hey! Just who do you think you-" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what rubbed against her. Hovering before her was the imperial probot staring right at her with its gleaming red protoceptor eye, and mismatch of electronic tools and tendrils hanging loosely.

"Whoa, what do you think dat is?"

"I don't know Meowth, but it's giving me the heebie-jeebies" The probot then shot a thin red line out of its eye running it up and down Team Rocket scanning them like it did, to the Pokemon.

"Whatever it is I want it out of here, now!" Raged Jessie her temper flaring as she threw a punch at the probot. The probe droid in response hovered out of the way and clasped one of it's tendrils around her wrist while removing another tendril with a needle tool attached to it. At seeing this Jessie's face lost all rage and had a look of fear plastered across it instead.

"Don't worry Jess we'll save you!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Mime, mime!" Cried James as he, Meowth, Wobbafett, and all tugged at Jessie trying to break her free from the probot's mechanical tendril. The tugging at Jessie shook the probot from side to side disrupting it's aim forcing it to retract it needle appendage back in, and send out a distress signal in binary code.

Programmed not to abort the mission until absolutely necessary; the probot extended its hidden blaster barrel from the center of its circular body.

"What's dat?" Asked Meowth who was soon answered. The probot while still being shook fired off a few wildly aimed blaster shots. At being fired upon Team Rocket instantly let go, shaking Jessie free in the process, and cowered in the Childs pose. When seeing Team Rocket cowering the probot quickly hovered out of sight sending it's in cryptic binary message.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is Eclipse to Starkiller. Did you find anything yet?"<em> Juno asked over the intercom.

No, nothing yet, but I can sense creatures in these woods, but…there's great fear coming from them and it wasn't caused by me."

"_Alright but be alert for whatever spooked them."_ Starkiller nodded and walked onward through the woods searching for the Jedi. Landing on this planet he found the task harder then he previously thought. The strange creatures that Juno picked up on the scanner were strong in the force, each one sending out its own signal making it hard for Starkiller to pinpoint the location of the actual Jedi.

Coming out of the woods Starkiller saw a rather large crater in the ground and decided to check it out to see if it had any connection as to why the creatures were scared.

"Could those creatures have caused this?" He asked himself. Looking furtherer into the crater he found burnt metal residue.

"No, they couldn't have caused this."

"_Master there's an imperial probot in the vicinity and it's sending out a binary distress signal. Even though it's far away the closest imperial base will alerted of its presence here. Strange what would it be looking for in the unknown regions?"_ Proxy reported to Starkiller.

Suddenly fear over washed Starkiller as he figured out what caused the crater, and that he's probably not the only one looking for Jedi in the galaxy.

"Oh no this is bad, I have to find the Jedi. Proxy give me the exact location of that signal!"

"_Alright it's in the town just ahead of your location."_

With that Starkiller ran towards Ruiam town in search of his potential Jedi.

* * *

><p>The group entered the Ruiam space center marveling at the grand gesture of the lobby. The floor was made up of sleek dark blue tiles in an effort to make it look high tech and more futuristic. To the left and right were staircases leading up to a corridor with four doors each leading to a different exhibition path. In the center of the lobby above the receptionist desk was a 1:10,000 scale model of the planet.<p>

"Impressive isn't it? I helped the architects and engineers design this place myself. Our exhibits are mostly about the space shuttles and equipment we build as well as about the planet it's self."

"Wow this place is so big." Ash said in amazement starring wide eyed with the rest of the group.

"Yeah, especially the model of our planet!" Dawn agreed with Ash.

"Yes, our planet is amazing. Filled with these wonderful creatures and people but there has to be something more out there. Wouldn't you like to leave this desolate rock and see the place were Deoxys came from and many others too?"

"Huh?" Said Ash confused at Maddy's sudden change in demeanor.

Oh, it's nothing just the ramblings of an ambitious dreamer that's all!" She replied in her defense waving her hands in front of her.

"I can relate to that. My dream is to become the world's greatest Pokemon master with my partner Pikachu, Right buddy?"

"Pika" Pikachu cried happily agreeing.

"And mine's to become a top coordinator just like my mom!"

"Pip pip lup."

Maddy looked at both Ash and Dawn and smiled.

"Well, I hope you both do well on your respective paths."

"Thanks!" Both Ash and Dawn shouted. Ash then noticed the clock on the far wall of the space center and noticed he had only ten minuets left before registration closed.

"Oh, no I'm going to be late!"

"No you won't."

Ash's attention was drawn back to Maddy who was smiling.

"I wouldn't have dragged you and your friends out here, if I couldn't make it back in time myself to the very tournament I'm hosting. Follow me to the centers back garage, I'll show you the latest project we've been working on that will get us there in time."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so I couldn't put the action in this chapter like I said but plot developments also important. The probot is that type of droid that found the rebel's base on Hoth in the fifth movie if you're wondering. About the question about what year the force unleashed is in and Ash's age; Wookkieepedia says that the force unleashed takes place in 3bby so if Ash is ten in cannon that would make him born in 13bby(the empire was formed in 19bby). More star wars trivia for today is that an X-wing made a cameo in the banned episode <em>Electric Solider Porygon<em>. Could the creator of Pokemon be a secret star wars fan? Well anyway, keep the reviews coming and I'll keep on writing, until next time, may the force and aura be with you.**


End file.
